Xmen 4: A Touch of Grace
by Kit-cat99
Summary: The xmen face one of their worst challenges in a young girl. It's what comes with the girl that's the challenge. See first chapter for more. COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**A Touch of Grace**

A/N: Instead of doing all the stuff I normally do…I'm gonna do a little…sneak peek type of thing for this. Bear with me on this.

* * *

**It's been a year…**

Xavier's funeral with Ororo standing in front of the seated students. Logan watching from a window.

"Save me…" Jean whispers, looking into Logan's eyes.

"I love you." Logan says, just before stabbing her.

**It's all been peaceful…**

"Everything's running smoothly." Ororo says, looking over different papers.

"Yeah except…were there always this many kids here?" Logan asks, almost getting run over by a bunch of students. Ororo and Logan smile. Rogue and Bobby walk through the halls, Bobby holding Rogue's bare hand and Rogue having the biggest smile on her face.

**At least for them…**

A storm brews and a young girl looks out a small window.

"Somebody's in trouble…"

Thunder rumbles and lightening flashes.

The girl's eyes snap around to the dark figure standing into the doorway.

"If you were told by someone you thought loved you that you can't do what you know that you can do…would you listen to them?" A female voice says. The girl, now sitting outside, waves her hand over a spot on the ground and flowers spring up through the soil.

**When the X-men meet someone new…**

"Where did she come from?" Ororo asks, looking down at the young girl lying on the med lab table.

"Better question is, who is she?" Logan's voice over as he watches the girl as she sits outside surrounded by flowers.

"She's terrified of you, Logan. Can't you see that?" Rogue shouts, gesturing backwards at the girl standing a few feet away with Bobby next to her, looking between all of them.

"You don't strike me as the kind of girl who'll leap into a fight." Logan's voice over as the girl is suddenly caught up in the middle of what could be described as a bar room brawl.

"I'm getting over it." The girl says, staring at someone out of sight.

**And found out that she is about to endanger them all…**

The institute visibly shakes as students run around screaming. Branches shoot in through windows and grab at different men who were chasing the students before yanking them back out through the window.

"What's happening?" Rogue's voice over as people fight.

"A war?" The girl questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we were through with those." Logan's voice over as Rogue huddles in a corner, staring at her hands which are forming ice. Bobby is seen unconscious a few feet away.

**Old enemies return…**

"If we expect to make it through this stage alive…" Magneto's voice over as Logan howls in pain with his claws rolling back towards his hands.

"Then we all must learn to trust each other." Magneto says, facing the X-men. Logan's arm tightens around the girl who is scratched up.

A red beam of light (similar to Cyclops' eye beam) shoots across the floor towards people.

**New enemies threaten lives…**

Logan stabs one of the men chasing the students and stares unbelievably as the man heals himself.

Ororo spins around and stares with wide eyes at the person behind her.

"I'm sorry." The girl cries. Logan reaches out and wipes the tears off her face.

**What happens when your worst enemy…**

Another Ororo shoots lightning at the real one, sending the real one flying through a window.

Two Logan's fighting each other on a rooftop.

**Is you?**

"Can you stop it?" Rogue asks, looking questioningly at someone.

"Let's hope." The girl says, reaching down.

**Another chapter in the X-men series.**

"You can't stop it!" Bobby yells, throwing his hands in the air.

"How much you wanna bet on this?" John asks, smirking at someone as rain falls down on him.

"Get away from me!" Rogue says, pushing past Bobby and John.

"One last fight, for old times sakes?" Logan asks, smiling at a man whose back is turned.

"I can give it a shot." The girl's voice over as Ororo and Logan stand in front of her. Her eyes are down cast at a book on her lap.

"If they're after her, then they're after us." A familiar sounding man's voice over as Logan kneels behind the girl with his hands on her shoulders. Her hands are held out in front of her, her wrists stuck together, and glowing red rings encircle her wrists.

**One person can change the fate of mutant kind as we know it.**

Rogue and the girl stare at each other then start laughing.

"You can't stop me." The girl says, trying and failing to push Logan out of her way.

"She's gone!" Logan's voice over as he runs down dark hallways, banging open doors.

"You can't pick and choose, Logan." Rogue says. "That's not how these things work."

"Well maybe that's how they should work." Logan says. He sits next to the girl, slowly, and runs his fingers over the scars around her wrists.

"For my whole life people have been telling me what I can and can't do." The girl's voice over as she, first, appearing younger, sits cowering in the shadow of a man. "Telling me who I am and what I'm not." Appearing as she is now, hiding in a shadowy alley. "Telling me that I'm not worth it." Now appearing tall, confident, as she strides towards something. "And now, after everything you've said to me, you're telling me the same." She looks up at Logan. "So sing me a new tone, Logan." She falls unconscious in an empty hallway.

"Grace!" Logan shouts, banging on a wall and staring through it.

**X-men 4: A Touch of Grace.**

Logan's claws shoot out as he yells in anger.

**Coming soon to Fanfiction.**

* * *

So it's kinda weird but I tried. 


	2. It's a New Year

**It's a New Year**

Thanks to the people who reviewed. So, since you requested it, here's the next (first) chapter.

* * *

Logan walked through the hall, dodging around running students.

"I'm serious, Bobby." Rogue said, rounding a corner up ahead, holding hands with Bobby. Logan smiled somewhat at the sight of the huge smile on her face and her hands free of gloves.

"It wouldn't work." Bobby said.

"What wouldn't work?" Logan asked, tilting his head somewhat in curiosity.

"Logan!" Rogue said, smiling more. "I was telling Bobby about that prank you mentioned. The one with the mentos and coke." They all moved to the side as more kids ran by. "They all seem pretty happy."

"Yeah except…were there always this many kids here?" Logan asked, dodging around another bunch.

"Well that one there can duplicate himself." Bobby said. He looked at Rogue. "Alright miss smarty pants, let's go try this out then."

"We'll have to do it outside." Rogue said. "We'll see you later, Logan." They walked away and Logan kept going until he got to the office that now belonged to Ororo but used to belong to Xavier. He walked in through the open door and Ororo looked up from the papers in front of her.

"Logan, hi." She said.

"Hey…everything good?" Logan asked.

"Everything's running smoothly." Ororo said, shifting the papers around. "All the bills are done, the students are all settled in. It might have taken a year but everything seems to be back to normal."

"As normal as we can get with Charles and Scott you mean." Logan said.

"Logan, it's been an exact year." Ororo said. "It hurts but he wouldn't want us…"

"Trust me, Storm. I'm fine." Logan said, smiling slightly.

"Alright…then go teach a class." Ororo said, smiling. Logan rolled his eyes but left. He went outside where Warren was with a bunch of students.

"Hey wings, how's it going out here?" Logan asked, approaching the group.

"Waiting for you." Warren said, turning slightly.

"I think you got a fan club." Logan said, quietly. Warren looked over at a few girls who were all looking at him with a dreamy expression. Logan smirked as Warren went slightly red. "Well I'm here now so you can go…do whatever it is you do."

"Right." Warren said. He left and the girls sighed in disappointment. Logan shook his head. He ran the kids through a series of work-outs.

Rain started falling and the young girl in the dark room looked out her window. She couldn't see much but it was still better to look at then the emptiness of the room. She didn't look any older then late-teens, early twenties. Her brown hair was long and somewhat tangled. In more light, scars were visible across her back and around her wrists. She wore a small shirt that covered her chest but left anything beneath it bare, as well as shorts that only reached mid-thigh.

"Oh…" She muttered, watching lightning strike down barely twelve feet away from the house she was in. She sighed and looked down, wincing as her hand touched her stomach. She didn't think about it long because the door banged open and her eyes snapped around to look at the dark figure that stood in the doorway. She closed her eyes but couldn't help the shiver as she awaited her 'punishment' for some crime or another that she had no clue existed, let alone had the ability to do.

She didn't have to wait long. She did, however, have to wait a while for it to stop and when it did she was too tired and beat to even care about her ritual. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. She didn't notice the puff of smoke that had suddenly appeared in the room but she did register the smell and the fact that she was being watched. With a slight whine, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath to scream but the man in the room with her slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh!" He said, pressing a finger of the other hand against his own mouth. "Please, don't scream." Her eyes widened as she looked at his hand. There were only three fingers! "If you stay quiet, I will get you out of here." Her eyes looked at his face which she couldn't see well. His voice had a German accent. She relaxed and he removed his hand. "Can you stand?"

"Umm…" She muttered, slowly getting onto her hands and knees. After a moment she stood up and wasn't fast enough to keep the whimper of pain covered up. The man in front of her whipped around to look at the door and ran into the wall. The girl winced at the noise.

"Time to go." The man said, spinning back around to look at her as light appeared under the door. "Hang on." Before she could ask, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes as she felt herself suddenly move just as the door was thrown open. It was the strangest sensation ever and as soon as she felt ground beneath her feet, she would have fallen if he still didn't have a tight grip on her. She fainted then and the man's grip on her tightened.

Back in the room the man stared around before his eyes narrowed. He turned around to look at the other men that had followed him.

"Find her." He said. The other men left and he looked into the room again. "Somebody's in trouble…"

She woke up with the sun hitting her face. She rolled onto her side before she realized that she was on something soft. With a surprised gasp, she sat up and looked at the bed she was lying on. It wasn't very pretty but it was still softer then the hard floor she had been sleeping on for so long.

"You are awake!" She jumped as the man's accented voice reached her and she looked around before spotting him on the couch. She frowned because she really couldn't see him, only the trench coat and hat. "Do you have a name?" She didn't say anything but watched his head rise slightly. Not enough for her to see anything though. "Would you like to know mine first?" She still didn't say anything. "My name is Kurt Wagner. I am also known as the incredible Nightcrawler but that tale can wait." As soon as he said 'tale', a blue one fell from behind him and onto the couch where he sat before it lifted and swayed slightly.

"Oh…" She said, backing towards the head of the bed, her eyes wide.

"No, no, no. Please don't be afraid." Kurt said, grabbing at his tail with blue hands. "Please, I won't harm you. I promise." For some weird reason, she believed him. After all…he did safe her. She crawled across the bed before getting off it and walking over to him. She could feel his eyes watching her even if she couldn't see them. One of the blue hands went up and she stopped. "You don't want to come closer." She tilted her head. "You have yet to tell me your name."

"I…I don't…" She said, dropping her eyes.

"May I give you a name?" Kurt asked. She looked at him curiously before the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face as she nodded. "I think…you should be…Grace." Her head was tilted again. "I don't know you well…at all really…but you are handling all of this so gracefully." The tiny smile returned, slightly larger then before. It was gone after a while and she stepped closer. Before Kurt could stop her, she took the hat from his head so that his blue face and yellow eyes were visible.

He expected her to scream. Expected her to back away and look fearful. But all she, Grace, did was tilt her head again before reaching out and tracing one of the marks on his face. Her touch was light, as if afraid, but gradually as her finger left one mark and moved to another, the pressure increased and soon she was sitting next to him and examining all that she could see of his body. He explained the marks and she only nodded. Kurt was a bit amused by her fascinated look as she held one of his hands and turned it over to look at it from different angles.

"We have to be leaving soon." He said, finally. "Grace…" She looked up after a second. "I am going to bring you somewhere safe for you. But first…" He lightly pulled his hand from hers and got up. She watched him walk over to a bag by the bed that she hadn't noticed. "I have some clothes for you to wear to hide your own marks."

"Umm…thanks." Grace said. She changed into the blue long sleeved shirt and black pants before dragging her fingers through her hair to get the knots out. After a while she gave up and joined Kurt back in the main area of the motel room. They left shortly after. Kurt did a good job of hiding all his blue-ness as they went to the bus station and got on a bus. Grace wondered how they had gotten to the motel. If there was one thing she knew, it was that where she was…there was no civilization for quite a while in any direction you went.

"I don't think these people will try to hurt you." Kurt muttered, watching Grace as she looked at the people on the bus somewhat fearfully. She looked back at him before turning her attention to the window on the other side of him. She watched the landscape roll by and felt somewhat at peace now, feeling as if the farther she went, the more space she put between herself and danger. After a while Kurt told her that there was still quite a bit of traveling left to do and so she agreed to get some more sleep. Once she was asleep, Kurt looked out the window and contemplated how this had all come to be.

He had left the Xavier institute after the death of Jean Grey and did some traveling. He wasn't really sure why he felt like doing that but at the moment he was glad that he had decided to do it. Kurt had been sitting in a park when he heard some people talking about the old, seemingly abandoned, building to the north of the city that wasn't actually abandoned. He had heard that one of the people had gone by there and swore they saw a young girl, no older then their own child, who looked awful. Kurt, not normally curious about these things, went anyways and he watched through the window as the girl next to him was beaten.

What shocked him wasn't so much the beating (which was a considerable shock by itself) but, when he looked at the wall next to him, the plants that had climbed up were quivering as if angry. There wasn't any wind to make them move and he couldn't figure out how they were doing it. So he returned the previous night and waited until it was all clear before teleporting himself in and teleporting both he and the girl out…just in time too. He had then taken the unconscious Grace to the motel room and had rushed off to find some suitable clothes for her. He had returned barely ten minutes before she woke up. And now she was asleep again, leaning against him, and he felt the need to be protective of her. Thankful for the gloves he wore, he put an arm around her shoulders before closing his eyes. He didn't allow himself to fall asleep but that didn't mean he couldn't rest.

The only place he could think of safe enough to bring her was the Xavier institute and so that's where they were heading.


	3. Time for a Freak Out

**Time for a Freak Out**

Man I love reviews. Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy…I update. Unless, you know, it's one of those stories where I have no ideas for. But this one I do have ideas for (thus the reason for the trailer at the beginning so HAHA!!).

* * *

His suspicions were confirmed.

Kurt watched Grace as she sat in a grassy field. He wasn't close to her but he wasn't far enough for her to panic. Over the last two days they had actually grown close and she had gotten, in a way, dependant on him. He regarded her as a sister or something along those lines and she thought of him as a brother. Kurt, at the moment, was hidden, sitting in a tree, watching as Grace caused flowers to pop up out of the ground around her.

"She's a plant person." He muttered, shifting closer but still remaining hidden at the same time. They needed a break from the travels. They were very close to the institute but Kurt just didn't feel like he could return just yet. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Grace pluck the flowers from the ground and crumble them up in her hands before blowing them away. His eyes widened as she dropped her hand but kept her arm out and then twirled her finger in a circle. As he finger moved, so also did the wind pick up and make a tiny tornado like thing with the crushed up petals and leaves.

Kurt fell out of the tree in shock.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Grace asked, scrambling to her feet and running over to him.

"I'm…I'm alright." Kurt said, slowly getting up. Grace looked at him. "I was just…shocked."

"Oh…yeah…that." Grace said, looking down as if ashamed. "I try not to but I can't help it. I just feel like I have to and…"

"Grace…" Kurt said. Grace lifted her head. "Do not be ashamed for who you are and what you do."

"But…" Grace said.

"Whatever those people told you…forget it." Kurt said. "Take my word on this. I have spent many years being ashamed of myself. At least you're not blue."

"I like blue." Grace said, after a pause. She then threw her arms around Kurt and hugged him. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're the best person I've met."

"Then you haven't met many people." Kurt said, hugging her back.

"True." Grace said. "Are we going to go see those people you…" She stopped, stepping away from Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt spun around, thinking there was someone behind him. Seeing no one there he looked confused until he heard Grace groan in pain and then a thud as she fell. He spun around again and instantly fell to his knees in front of her.

"Grace? Grace, what is wrong?" Kurt asked. Her hands were held out in front of her and her wrists were clasped together. Kurt gently reached forward to try and pull them apart but Grace screamed in pain as soon as he touched her sleeve covered wrist and he withdrew his hands quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell…" Grace muttered, her face streaked with tears as her gaze fell to her outstretched arms. Kurt reached forward again but this time tugged at her sleeves further up her arms…

And then froze at the sight before him.

"Alright everyone, I think that's the end of this lesson." Ororo said. "Be sure to do the work I assigned you. Go get some lunch." The class eagerly packed up as quickly as they could. One of the speed kids finished first and was out of the class before anyone else had even closed their books. At different paces they all left and Ororo watched with an amused look. She left the classroom and decided to go outside. She looked at the front gates and narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was on the other side.

Black smoke was visible and the shape of a person. The person was gone and then reappeared in another puff of black smoke closer. Ororo's eyes narrowed more as this process repeated itself a few more times before she finally realized who it was.

"Oh my…Kurt!" She said. She smiled slightly, having not seen him in such a long time. There was something off though…it looked as if he was carrying something. He was teleporting too quickly for her to notice though until he appeared right in front of her, looking frantic.

"Help, please." Kurt said. "I don't…I don't know what happened." Both of them looked at the girl (Grace) who was unconscious in Kurt's arms.

"Oh my god." Ororo said.

They were down in the med lab a few minutes later. Ororo had already called Hank and he was due to arrive any minute. For the last few months he had been alternating with his job with the government and helping at the school.

"Kurt, where did she come from?" Ororo asked, looking down at Grace lying on the med lab table. Kurt had told her the name he had given her but that was it.

"I think it was West Virginia." He said, looking at Grace somewhat sadly. What he had seen at the park had brought to his attention even more of the suffering that she had gone through. He didn't think it was that bad.

"Here's a better question, who is she?" Logan asked, walking in with Hank behind him. "Intercepted the fur ball here as he arrived."

"Do I have to tell you not to call me that every time?" Hank asked, going past him and over to where Kurt and Ororo were standing either side of Grace.

"Umm…yep." Logan said, smirking.

"What do we have here?" Hank asked, glaring at Logan before looking seriously as the unconscious girl. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Kurt said, fidgeting slightly. He wasn't about to abandon the little bit of trust he had earned from her by doing what she asked him not to do. Logan let his curiosity get the better of him and he stepped closer to join the little group. Kurt's fidgeting increased. He knew this would freak Grace out if she woke up with all these people standing over her. "You're too close."

"What?" Logan asked.

"She's not…she's not comfortable with people." Kurt said. Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Ororo who nodded and the two backed off.

"I think we should just leave Hank to helping her." Ororo said. Logan shrugged and left the room with her. They sat outside and waited. It wasn't long before there was a scream from the room and the sound of something breaking that brought them back into the room to see Kurt trying to calm Grace with little luck.

"It's alright, it's alright." Kurt said.

"But…he…it…it was there…and…but…" Grace muttered incoherently as she moved as far away from Hank as possible. Kurt held her upper arms loosely and trying comforting her but it was useless.

"What happened?" Ororo asked.

"He stuck a needle into her arm and she woke up." Kurt explained. "Then she yanked it out and threw it against the door so watch where you step." Logan looked down and spotted the broke glass and other pieces from the needle. He side stepped away from it as Kurt finally managed to calm down the frantic girl.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Grace said, looking over at Hank who had backed away as soon as she sat up, giving her space.

"It's alright." Hank said.

"Are these…these the people?" Grace asked, looking at Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt said. He looked at Ororo and Logan. "These are Miss Monroe and…"

"Just stick with Logan, alright." Logan said, slightly growling. Grace seemed to visibly shrink as if trying to hide behind Kurt. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do but Logan couldn't help it…it's just the way he was.

"I don't think you're helping." Hank said, casting another glare in Logan's direction.

"Are you two staying?" Logan asked, ignoring Hank and looking at Kurt.

"I think so." Kurt said.

"I'll go do arrangements then." Logan said. He gave Hank his own glare before leaving.

"Grace…" Ororo said, softly. Grace carefully looked at her. "I'm Ororo Monroe. I'm also known as Storm. If you need anything you can talk to me ok?" Grace blinked. Kurt looked at Ororo gratefully. The young girl nodded and Ororo left as well.

"No need to worry, young lady." Hank said, resuming his position on the other side of the table from Kurt. Grace turned her attention back to him. "You're in good hands here. We'll make sure you stay safe." Grace looked at Kurt who nodded. She slowly laid back down again and Hank, this time informing her of everything he was going to do before he did it, tried another needle and then ran a few tests. By the time he was done, Logan came back and led Kurt and Grace up to a room where they could stay, figuring the moment that Kurt left her, Grace would probably freak out.

"Can I talk to you blue boy?" Logan asked, watching Grace with a wary eye as she looked around the room.

"Umm…I guess." Kurt said. Grace looked at them. "We'll be just out the door."

"Ok." Grace said, slowly. Logan and Kurt left the room and, despite the fear that had suddenly crept into her, Grace resumed examining the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Logan asked, quietly.

"She's had…a tough life." Kurt said. "As far as I know."

"As far as you know? How long have you known her?" Logan asked, keeping his senses partially on the girl moving around in the room next to him.

"Only a few days." Kurt said.

"She seems pretty dependant on you." Logan said, crossing his arms.

"I think I'm the first person she's known that is nice to her." Kurt said. "I also think she's now afraid of you."

"Most people are." Logan said, somewhat bitterly. "Storm tell you about what's happened here?"

"No." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Charles is dead." Logan said. Kurt's eyes widened. "Jean killed him."

"But didn't Jean die?" Kurt asked.

"She came back." Logan said. "Well…an alter-ego of hers or something like that did. She killed Scott too. It's actually been a complete year, 365 days…well…I think 367 now." Kurt looking slightly worried. "You don't have to worry about her though. She's dead again…for good this time."

"Oh?" Kurt asked. "How?"

"I killed her." Logan said, quietly.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said. They were quiet for a bit and the room's door opened a crack. Both of them looked at Grace as she opened the door more. "What is it?"

"I'm…kinda hungry." Grace said. Kurt smacked himself in the forehead, making Grace jump.

"Kind of? I just remembered you haven't eaten this whole trip." He said. Grace looked down.

"Well that was smart." Logan said. "Don't feed the kid for a few days…" Grace narrowed her eyes slightly.

"We'll go get something." Kurt said. Grace slid out of the room and closed the door behind her, standing close to Kurt and keeping a reasonable distance between herself and Logan. Neither man missed it and, as Kurt and Grace walked down to the kitchen, Logan couldn't help but feel bad for making her afraid of him.


	4. Sheltered Much

**Sheltered Much**

I'm glad people are happy that I brought Kurt back. I missed him in the third movie. Do you know how easy things would have been if he was in it?

* * *

Logan leaned against a window frame, staring out the transparent glass at Grace. She had been there for a week and during that time he had only succeeded in making her a nervous wreck whenever he was around. They found out that she was like Ororo: control over element. They weren't quite sure which ones though and thus the reason Logan was watching her now. He noted that, within the last ten minutes, she had made a ring of flowers pop out of the ground around her.

The only one who really managed to gain any sort of trust from the young girl was Hank. Apart from Kurt, Grace was most relaxed around the other blue man.

"She must like blue." Logan muttered. No one had figured out how old she was. Logan's attention turned to Rogue and Bobby who were walking across the grass towards Grace. After Hank was Rogue. Maybe it was the age similarities. Logan didn't know but it got him curious as to why those three were the ones that Grace trusted most.

"Hi Grace." Rogue said. Grace opened her eyes and watched Rogue and Bobby approach her. She waved a bit and the couple sat down by her. "Did you make all of these?"

"Sort of." Grace said.

"They're nice." Bobby said. Grace nodded. "We were wondering if you wanted to come join us for lunch. We were going to go out and get something." Grace looked somewhat fearful at the idea of leaving the institute.

"Umm…I…I guess." Grace said.

"We can just get take out if that'll make you feel better." Rogue said. Grace nodded slowly and the three of them stood up. Rogue noticed thin lines on the other girl's wrists before she managed to tug her sleeves to her knuckles and held them there. She didn't comment on it and the three of them headed into the garage.

"Aren't we going to…get in trouble for…taking a car?" Grace asked.

"Most of these belonged to Scott." Rogue said. "He's not…he's not around anymore."

"Besides…it's not like I'm not licensed." Bobby said. Grace slowly followed them to a car and got into the back seat.

Logan sighed as he watched them. As soon as the car pulled out onto the driveway, he got on his motorcycle and followed them. He was now glad that the majority of the cars had trackers in them. The one the kids were in had a tracker so he could stay at a distance so that they wouldn't see him but he would know where they were.

"What is with kids and this place?" Logan muttered, watching as Bobby drove into the parking lot of a McDonald's. He still kept his distance as he watched them pile out of the car. Rogue took Grace's hand and they walked into the fast food joint. Logan found a spot in the parking lot where he could keep an eye on them while they were inside.

Grace agreed to staying but they got their food in take out bags. They sat at an outside table. Rogue helped Bobby carry everything and Grace got to pick the table. She looked around and her eyes landed on the motorcycle and the person on it.

"Want some fries?" Rogue asked. Grace took her eyes off the motorcycle and looked at the other girl. She took some of the offered French fries and ate them, her eyes now on a spot on the table. "We're glad you came with us."

"Really?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Once you get over your shy behavior…you're actually pretty fun." Grace smiled slightly. "You know I wasn't always like this. I had powers that stopped me from touching people."

"Then she took that cure." Bobby said. Rogue pushed him slightly.

"Yeah, I did." She said. "I wanted to be able to touch people…touch my wise ass boyfriend." Grace smiled a bit more. "I'm glad I did it. But there are a few, small times that I wonder if I did the right thing."

"Oh…" Grace said. She looked back at the parking lot. A few black motorcycles came driving into it. She held her hands in her lap as her wrists snapped together. She shook involuntarily. It felt as if a bear trap had closed around her wrists and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip.

"Grace? Oh my god, Grace…are you ok?" Rogue asked. Grace opened her eyes to look at the couple who were now staring at her, worry all over their faces. She couldn't say anything, just whimper as the pain increased. More black motorcycles were pulling into the parking lot. "Uh…I think we should get out of here." Bobby threw their stuff in the garbage and Rogue helped Grace to stand, noting that her wrists were stuck together in front of her.

"Where did they all come from?" Bobby asked, looking at the black motorcycles that practically filled the parking lot.

"It doesn't matter, we gotta get Grace outta here." Rogue said. Her hands were firmly on the other girl's shoulders. "Don't look at them, just head to the car." The three of them walked slowly towards the car but before they could get to it, the motorcycles had surrounded them and each rider was dismounting.

"Well, well, well little girl. You are very hard to find." One of them said, stepping forward. Grace whimpered again. "You…" Rogue looked at the man to see him looking at her. "Hand her over."

"Why should I?" Rogue asked.

"If you value your life…you will do as I say." The man said. The others that were with him slowly moved forward. "You don't know what she is."

"I'm not handing her over to anyone you scumbag." Rogue said. At that, Bobby created ice on the ground in front of the other riders and they all slid as they stepped on it. "Go!" Rogue pushed and Bobby pulled Grace as they ran around the fallen riders. That didn't go to well because each of them were grabbed by one as they managed to stand. Another motorcycle came into the mix, this one hitting as many of the riders as possible.

"Oh no…" Bobby said.

"We're in trouble." Rogue said, looking at Logan.

"You bet your ass you are." Logan said, jumping off his bike and knocking the riders away from Rogue, Bobby and Grace. His claws shot out as he fought away the riders.

"They're all mutants!" The man, who seemed to be the leader, shouted. Logan growled as he stabbed quite a few of the riders, seemingly killing them. Grace all of this with fear and pain written clearly across her face.

"Go…" Logan started but stopped as yet more motorcycles came driving into the parking lot, hitting his own bike and sending it flying. "For fuck's sake!" Grace flinched. "Popsicle, give me the keys and get in the damn car." Bobby handed over the keys quickly and Logan managed to get them safely over to the car. The girls got into the back seat and Bobby got into the front. Logan jumped into the driver side and started the car up. They were out of there just as the sirens were heard.

"Logan we're…" Rogue started.

"In big trouble." Logan filled in for her. "What the hell were you thinking? Haven't you fucking well heard what blue boy said about her? Who knows what could be after her."

"We're sorry." Bobby said.

"Sorry? Not telling anyone where you're going, taking a car without permission, nearly getting yourselves killed…sorry?" Logan said.

"We are! We didn't know this would happen!" Rogue said. Logan pulled over and stopped the car. Everyone got out. Grace's hands now hung down at her sides. Logan walked around to their side and reached out to Grace but she instantly backed away from him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid." Logan said. Grace backed up farther. Bobby stood half way in front of her as if to protect her somehow. Rogue moved in front of Logan as he tried stepping closer. "What?"

"She's terrified of you, Logan. Can't you see that?" Rogue said. She threw her hand backwards, gesturing to Grace. Bobby looked at all of them. "I'm a bit scared of you right now and you know I'm the least likely person to be afraid of you now-a-days. After what you did back there…"

"Saving your asses?" Logan asked.

"You killed those people Logan!" Rogue said.

"Yeah…and they would have killed you if they had the chance." Logan said, angrily. "You heard them."

"All she's seen from you is you being angry like this." Rogue said. "If you honestly don't…"

"Umm…guys." Bobby said.

"…understand why she's afraid of you…" Rogue continued, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Guys." Bobby said.

"…Then you're not really as smart as I thought you were!" Rogue said.

"Guys!!" Bobby said, loudly.

"What?" Rogue and Logan asked, turning to him.

"Grace is gone." Bobby said.

"You let her go?" Logan said, looking around the street, trying to see if he could find her.

"I was too busy watching you two argue to notice." Bobby said.

"Oh no…she could be anywhere." Rogue said.

"You two head back to the school. I'll find her." Logan said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Rogue said.

"Yeah I did." Logan said. "But I'm the only one who can find her." Rogue couldn't argue with that. Logan could smell her out like some dog.

"Fine." Rogue said. She and Bobby got back into the car and they left. Logan started walking, trying to track down Grace's scent. He picked up on something vaguely familiar and, hoping it was her, began following it.

Grace leaned against the alley wall, not sure about what scared her more: getting found by those riders…or seeing Logan do and say all that he did. She knew she shouldn't have run away from them while Logan and Rogue argued but she was scared.

"There you are." Grace jumped as someone came into the alley. She had to stare for a while before she recognized it to be Logan. She started backing away from him. "Look, Grace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Logan stopped and copied Grace's earlier position: leaning against the alley wall. "My anger gets the better of me sometimes. I was trying to keep the three of you safe. It's a new role I've seemed to take since I got back to that damned school." Grace was slowly relaxing and now she was walking closer to Logan. "A lot happened last year. We lost a few good people."

"I'm sorry." Grace said, stopping a few feet from him. She took a deep breath and sighed, causing the wind to pick up around them and little bits of garbage to fly through the alley. "I'm still trying to get a hang of all of this."

"That's what the school's for." Logan said. "It helps people like us gain control and knowledge over their powers. I sound like a commercial."

"Just a bit." Grace said.

"Ready to go back?" Logan asked.

"How?" Grace asked.

"Uh…good question." Logan said.

Twelve minutes later they were sitting in a taxi. The driver kept looking at them but neither of them said or did anything. Logan paid when they got to their stop and they walked towards the school.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, as soon as they walked inside. Grace nodded. "Rogue told me what happened. Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm fine." Grace said. She looked at Logan. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Logan said. Kurt looked at both of them before Logan walked away.


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

Well…all the nice stuff is pretty much over.

* * *

John was still amazed with everything that had happened a year ago. Fighting with Bobby and actually getting beaten was at the top of the list of things. Actually getting away without getting caught was another amazement. Now he sat in a motel room, one of the many he had been staying in since that night. He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't go back to the school, even if he wanted to. He knew he was viewed as a traitor by all of them there.

A knock on the door burst into his thoughts. He glared at the thick piece of wood. A few seconds later another knock echoed through the room.

"Go away." John called. A louder knocked echoed this time. John rolled his eyes and got up. He made his way to the door. "I told you to go…" He flung the door open and froze. He stared at the person on the other side of the door before a slow smirk formed on his face.

"Are you sure?" Ororo asked.

"Never been more sure." Logan said. They made their way through the halls and stopped in front of a room. "They were only after her, Storm. There's gotta be some reason." He knocked on the door before opening it and the two walked in. They stood in front of Grace who was sitting cross legged on her bed with a book on her lap. "Grace…"

"Hmm…" Grace said, slowly taking her eyes off the book and looking up at the two people in front of her.

"Umm…we need to run some more tests." Ororo said.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"There's a few things we need to know." Ororo said. Grace looked scared but she nonetheless nodded. A few minutes later she was sitting on the med lab table in a tank top, holding one arm out in front of her as Hank stuck a needle into her vein and withdrew some blood. It was obvious Grace was restraining herself from yanking her arm away. She looked pretty uncomfortable and awfully self-conscious as she tried to cover as much as possible with her other arm. She waited until Hank put a band-aid on her arm before she wrapped it around herself. Hank was the only one in the room with her. Logan and Ororo were outside.

"I find myself surprisingly curious as to why Logan is very interested in you." Hank said. Grace didn't say anything as she pulled her long sleeved shirt back over her head. Hank turned his attention from the machine he just dripped Grace's blood into and looked at Grace herself. "Might I ask you something?"

"What?" Grace asked, quietly. Hank came over to her and gently took one of her hands. Grace watched as he slowly slid her sleeve up somewhat to reveal the pale pink scar around her wrist.

"How did these happen?" Hank asked. Grace blinked and looked at him. For the first time since she first met him, she became very fearful of the blue man as she yanked her arm out of his loose hold and bolted out of the room.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, rushing into the room with Ororo at his side.

"Did you know she has scars?" Hank asked. Logan and Ororo looked at each other then at Hank.

"Uh…don't most people have scars?" Ororo asked.

"Not like this, Ororo." Hank said. He took her hand and slowly ran a finger around her wrist. "On both wrists…scars that circle them. Unusual in itself since they seem to wrap around like bracelets. But…when her wrists are touched, even just the slightest, she'll flinch and look somewhat pained."

"She had them clamped together." Logan said, slowly. "Back after those men showed up." He held his own wrists together in front of him. "Almost as if they were handcuffed."

"Interesting…" Hank said. He returned to the machine as results came out of it. "The scars…they looked fresh…but she's been under constant watch has she not?"

"Yes." Ororo said.

"Hmm…" Hank said. He looked at the results from the latest test. "Well…it appears that she's roughly the same age as Rogue, twenty or twenty-one at the most." He looked over everything. "That's about all that's new."

"I'm going to go find her." Logan said. He left and slowly walked around. It didn't take too much time to find her. As he walked past a window, Logan stopped and backtracked. Grace was sitting on the fountain, half turned, with her hand held out over the water. Logan made his way down the stairs and outside towards her. "Grace…"

"Hmm…" Grace hummed, slowly lifting her eyes from the water to Logan. He looked at her hand and noticed water was jumping out of the fountain at it before she moved her hand into her lap.

"You ok?" Logan asked, looking back at her face as he slowly approached her. Grace looked down to where her hands were clasped in her lap. Logan sat down next to her. He wondered if she noticed that her sleeves had ridden up to reveal her wrists. Grace made no movements. Logan put one of his hands over hers. "I know you're scared. I guess you think the best thing to do is to ignore everything and hope it'll go away." Grace made a soft noise but didn't respond in any other way. "It won't though. Grace, you have to tell us what's going on. We can help you…we want to help you. But you have to talk to us. You have to trust us."

"How can I?" Grace asked, looking up. "The last person I trusted…did this to me." She looked away from Logan. "If you were told by someone you thought loved you that you can't do what you know that you can…would you listen to them?" She looked down at where Logan's hand was still over her own.

"Is that what happened?" Logan asked, quietly.

"They didn't want to believe that I was a mutant." Grace said. "I was everything they hated in a small little package." Logan's fingers were gently moving over the scars on one wrist. "They couldn't take it…they didn't want to."

"Your parents did this to you?" Logan asked.

"No…" Grace said. "They're dead." She looked up at Logan's face with tears running down her cheeks. Logan had seen plenty of people cry but seeing it from this girl was different. Seeing her tears unhinged something in him. "People…people say things they don't mean. Good things. But when they say bad things…they almost always mean them."

"Yeah…" Logan said.

"You can't ask me to trust you guys." Grace said. "Because I just can't. I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze. Logan reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry." He said. It was somewhat unnerving to have seen Grace act like a scared little girl for the whole week and then, in a split second, she turned into a woman who was too mature for her age. "Grace…we need your help."

"With what?" Grace asked.

"You have to tell me who those people were." Logan said. Grace leaned away from him and shook her head. "Grace, it's the only way to help you. We have to know what we're up against in order to keep you safe." He was aware that his hand was still on her cheek.

"They hunt their own kind." Grace said, quietly.

"What?" Logan asked. Grace opened her mouth to say something.

"Here you are." Kurt said, popping up a few inches from them. Grace jumped and Logan grabbed at her to keep her from falling into the fountain. "Opps…sorry." Grace and Logan looked at Kurt.

"Is it walking time?" Grace asked.

"Just about." Kurt said. Grace nodded and stood up. She looked at Logan who still held her hand. She suddenly smiled a bit before stepping close to him and hugging him. Logan was caught off guard by that as his arms dropped to his sides. Grace stepped back a second later and then walked away with Kurt at her side. Logan's hand lifted to his face where he had felt Grace brush her lips against his cheek before stepping away. He didn't move for a while after that, contemplating everything that was happening.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Hugging Logan?" Kurt asked. "I'm surprised he didn't do anything."

"I don't know." Grace said, her face going red.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Something's out there, Kurt." Grace said. Kurt stared at her. Where had this suddenly confident persona come from? Grace looked at Kurt. "Do you trust these people?"

"They are trustworthy." Kurt said. "I have not spent enough time around them to actually trust them completely. But I would if I had to."

"And this place is safe?" Grace asked.

"I do not know." Kurt said. "All the students have means of protecting themselves in some way so depending on your point of view…" Grace nodded and looked at the ground. "Are you afraid?"

"Very." Grace said.

"Of what?" Kurt asked. Grace didn't answer. "Are you afraid of Logan?"

"No." Grace said, almost at once. She looked at Kurt. "I was…now I'm not. I…I don't know why." She looked up as a person with big white wings flew above them. Kurt looked up as well.

"That must be Warren." He said.

"Beautiful wings…" Grace said. Kurt smiled at Grace as she slowly walked, keeping her eyes on Warren. This place appeared to be good for her. He just wished that she would reach out to others instead of having them work so hard towards her.

"_Poor little girl…can't find what you're missing?" The ground shook and she watched helplessly as students ran through halls, screaming and being chased by black clad people. "You think this place will keep you safe but, sweetie, you just doomed them all." She couldn't look away as, one by one, a student was grabbed and killed in some gruesome way. "You can never escape. The sooner you realize that, the better. Why doom the poor pathetic children?" She started screaming, her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. She could still see what was going on though. She could still hear the screams of the students and she hear the voice of the person taunting her. "You'll never be safe, you'll never be happy. You're mine…MINE!!"_

"GRACE!!" Kurt yelled, shaking her. It was nighttime and he had been fruitlessly trying to wake up the young girl as she tossed and turned in her bed. Once she started screaming, he had tried harder but nothing worked. Students at arrived at the door but they all just stood and watched. The floor shook every so often and Kurt concluded that it must be part of her powers.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, arriving behind a frantic looking student who had gone to fetch him.

"She won't wake up." Kurt said.

"Move." Logan said, pushing Kurt out of the way and grabbing hold of Grace's shoulders. Her arms flung out, hitting him numerous times. "Grace…come on, kid, wake up." She shook her a bit. One of her hands grabbed a hold of his arm and Logan glanced down at his as her nails dug into his flesh, inevitably drawing blood. "Grace, wake up!" The floor shook more and a few of the students in the doorway yelled.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked.

"Throw some water at her." Logan said. Kurt nodded and grabbed the water bottle sitting on bedside table. He opened it and poured the water onto Grace once Logan got her sitting up. She gave one final scream that resulted in the ground shaking enough to cause some students to fall before she finally snapped her eyes open.

"Oh god…" Grace said.

"Hey, hey, breathe." Logan said, not really sure if she was crying or if it was just the water running down her face.

"He's…it's…" Grace said, rocking back and forward, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Grace, look at me." Logan said. Grace's eyes turned to look at Logan's face. "Just breathe. Take a deep breath." She reluctantly did as he said. She shivered and Kurt put a towel around her shoulders after Logan let go of her arms. "One more…there ya go."

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"You don't seem like it." Logan said. He looked at everyone piled in the doorway. "Get back to bed!" They all left and Logan closed the door. He turned back to the bed where Grace was shivering. "I guess getting her wet wasn't the best option."

"I don't think so." Kurt said. "Grace, maybe you should change."

"Alright." Grace said. She got off the bed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, trying to dry her hair. No body had the chance to speak because there was another scream that didn't come from the room they were in.

"Rogue…" Logan said, opening the door and leaving quickly. Grace and Kurt looked at each other before following. They caught up to him outside of Rogue's room and all three ran inside…

Then froze. Bobby was lying unconscious a few feet on the floor in front of Rogue. Logan's eyes grew wide as he looked at Rogue who had her back pressed up against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her hands held out in front of her. Her hands had begun forming ice on them and the ice had worked its way over her wrists.

"What's happening?" Rogue asked. "I just…I kissed him…and then…" Logan, Kurt and Grace all stared at her, no one was able to speak.


	6. Unreal

**Unreal**

Ok so you're getting the return of someone in this chapter.

For Ava, who brought up a few things in her profile, I'm gonna answer two of those here. She does have a name, but she wouldn't talk to Kurt. She allowed him to give her a new name as sort of a way of getting a new life or something like that. You'll learn her real name soon though. Also, with the wrists thing…she doesn't cut them…that you'll learn in the next chapter but if you take a look at the trailer again you'll notice something (circular scars around the wrists, glowing bands around the wrists…putting the pieces together?)

* * *

Grace and Kurt went with Logan and Rogue down to the med lab, Logan carrying Bobby who was still unconscious. Rogue had covered every part of her body but her head. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying so much. Grace felt sorry for her, even though she wasn't really sure what was going on. She barely registered what Hank said about a cure not being permanent. She barely registered the tests that were performed on Rogue. Bobby woke up after a few minutes and tried to calm Rogue but she seemed inconsolable.

Everyone, even Kurt, had their attention on the shaken couple. Therefore no one noticed Grace slip away. She walked a few halls of the institute before walking outside and away from it. She needed to think, although she wasn't sure what about. She was only vaguely aware of walking into a bar and pushing her way through the crowd. She didn't bother ordering anything, she knew she didn't have money to pay for it and she would never get away with telling them that she was twenty-one because she knew for a fact that she didn't look it.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" Grace turned to see about four big men standing behind her. They weren't really Logan big…more like fat big. Grace blinked…did she really just compare a bunch of guys to Logan? "Hey…didn't you hear us?"

"Maybe she's a dumb blonde." One of the guys said, laughing.

"Right…a dumb blonde with dark brown hair…gosh you're smart." Grace said, surprising herself as well as the men.

"Hey…don't make fun of my buddy." The first one said.

"Or else what?" Grace asked. "You'll point your finger at me? No…you'll call me names." She made a disgusted face. "Gee…you think there's any beer left in this place or should they just jam a tap into your stomach and pour it out from there?" One of the guys fell over as if to emphasize the fact that he was completely wasted. Grace had no clue where the backbone suddenly came from.

"Oh…we can do a lot…a lot more then that, princess." One of the other guys said.

"Don't call me princess." Grace said.

"Or else what?" The first one said. Grace's eyes darkened and she made the ground shake by accident. The men, and other people in the bar, fell over from it. "She…she…SHE'S A MUTANT!!!" Everything changed from that point on. Grace found herself caught up in a giant fight in which she had to use her powers to keep herself from getting killed. Someone grabbed her and she did everything she could to get away but nothing worked. She was getting pulled out of the bar and away from the fighting.

"Let go of me!!" Grace shouted.

"You wanna get yourself killed?" Grace froze as she heard Logan's rough voice. She stopped her struggling and he got them outside relatively safely. "You're pretty good as sneaking away unnoticed. Not even blue boy realized it."

"Oh…" Grace said.

"Funny…you don't strike me as the kind of girl who'll leap into a fight." Logan said, examining her in the light of the street lamp with his arms crossed. "You ok, kid?"

"Don't call me that." Grace said. "Please."

"Alright." Logan said. "You got pretty messed up." Grace looked at herself as best as she could. She had cuts everywhere and a few bruises starting to form.

"How's Rogue?" Grace asked.

"Shaken…but fine." Logan said. He chuckled a bit. "That cure was meant to be permanent but it's only lasted a year. A lot of people are gonna be disappointed." Grace looked up and down the street. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Grace said. She looked at Logan. "It's mutants."

"What is?" Logan asked, confused by the sudden change in topics.

"Those people. On the bikes." Grace said. "The ones after me."

"They're mutants?" Logan asked, even more confused now as Grace nodded. "So let me get this straight…they're…what are they?"

"They're…mutant…mutant hunters." Grace said. She jumped as Logan's claws shot out suddenly. He walked closer to her and Grace instinctively backed up. He reached towards her but Grace's panic got the better of her. Her eyes darkened and Logan froze. His arms were flung out to his sides so his body was like a cross and then, horrifyingly, his claws started to curl backwards, forming half circles and then full circles towards his hands. He yelled in pain. It took him a second to register that it was Grace doing this and not…

"Grace…" Logan groaned. She gasped as if suddenly realizing what she was doing. Her eyes resumed their regular colour and she crumpled to the ground looking completely exhausted. Logan looked at his hands and grimaced at the sight of what she had done.

"My, my…even without Charles you seem to find some talented ones." Logan's eyes snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"So I was right…flame boy was there." He said. Grace lifted her head. Magneto and Pyro made their way into the light from the street lamp. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Thought you were 'cured'."

"Wolverine, when you are as powerful as I am…those things don't last that long." Magneto said.

"I guess Rogue's as strong as you then." Logan said. "Got her powers back a few hours ago."

"So she did go through with it." Pyro said. He chuckled. "I knew it." He looked down at Grace. "What's wrong with her?"

"None of your business." Logan said. He groaned as he moved his hand, the tips of his claws poking into his flesh. He looked down at Grace. "Little help?"

"I don't…" Grace started. She chewed her lower lip and looked down again. Logan sighed.

"Allow me." Magneto said, raising his own hand. Logan hissed this time as his claws slowly straightened back to their original positions. He retracted them and rubbed at his knuckles before lowering a hand to Grace. She looked up and took it before he helped her up.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, looking between Logan and Magneto. Logan put an arm around Grace's arms.

"My dear child, don't you know what you've brought upon us?" Magneto asked. Grace shook her head very slowly. "Your little…hunters…have followed you. They are after you. And it seems quite obvious the X-men are not going to give you up without a fight. My dear…you've become the cause of a war."

"A war?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well this is insane." Ororo said, nearly half an hour later. Logan and Grace were standing in front of her, Hank, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Peter (Colossus) and Kurt. Logan still had his arm around Grace and this gesture did not go unnoticed by the majority gathered around them. "You can't honestly trust or believe him."

"Storm, it's getting damn near obvious what we're getting ourselves into here." Logan said.

"Just because he says that there's going to be a war, doesn't always mean there's going to be a war." Ororo said. Logan raised his eyebrows. "Ok so the last couple of times he's said it…"

"Trust me on this, I thought we were through with those as well." Logan said. There was a cough and Logan and Grace turned around so that they were facing the same direction as the rest of the X-men. A good ten feet away from them Magneto and Pyro stood right where Logan had left them, but it was quite obvious they had heard everything.

"My dear, when you've been around as long as I have, you tend to figure out these things quite early." Magneto said. "So…if any of us expect to make it through this stage alive…" He let it sit there for a second as different emotions crossed the faces of the X-men. "Then we all must learn to trust each other." Kurt's eyes dropped down to where Logan's arm was resting around Grace. He watched it tighten up and pull her just a bit closer. There was a quiet moment as everyone soaked this in.

"Is this really going to happen again?" Ororo asked, sounded tired.

"I'm sorry." Grace said as an answer. She wiggled a bit to get out of Logan's hold before turning to face everyone. "I never should have let Kurt bring me here. I never meant for this to happen."

"If you're going to say that you're going to leave…don't." Logan said, turning so that he was facing Grace and only Grace. "You're here…and here is where you're gonna stay."

"You're one of us now." Rogue said.

"We take care of each other, Grace." Ororo said. "And we're gonna take care of you."

"You're in safe hands." Hank said. Everyone else who hadn't spoken just nodded in agreement. Grace wasn't quite sure about what to do so she looked at Kurt.

"We're staying." Kurt said. Grace took a deep breath and nodded. This was obviously something she wasn't used to, having people around that wanted to help and actually seemed to care.

"You're not going anywhere ki…Grace." Logan said, quietly. Grace looked at him.

"We'll leave you all alone." Magneto said. He nodded at Pyro and the two headed out. "See you in the morning." Everyone watched them leave and then just stood there for a while.

"Can I talk to you?" Grace asked, quietly. Logan nodded and the two of them left the group. He looked at her as they stood silent for a moment.

"Something you wanted to say?" Logan asked.

"Umm…I…I just wanted to say thanks." Grace said. "For…everything these past couple of days. You've been…not a whole lot of people have really treated me this way so…that's what I wanted to thank you for. So…thanks." She stood up on her tip toes and gave Logan a quick kiss on the lips before she even had time to think about it. She froze, half way back to resting her feet flat on the floor, and realized what she had just done. Logan looked at her before he surprised both of them and gently brought her closer to him before lightly touching his lips to hers again. Grace wasn't quite sure what to do but her body went on its own. Her eyes closed and her hands rested on Logan's shoulders and there they stood for the next couple of seconds.

While Logan and Grace were having their little low-key make-out session, the X-men still stood in their group, unsure of what to do.

"This is too much for one night." Rogue said, putting her hand on her head.

"I guess when you're a mutant, you're never really quite done with fighting." Warren said.

"You'll get used to it." Ororo said, dryly. The doorbell rang and she made her way over to the door. "I just want to know what else could happen." She opened the door and turned to look at who was standing there before she froze.


	7. You

**You**

Time to find out who the mysterious person at the door was. But first…

* * *

Grace dropped down to her feet and stepped back, staring at Logan who, in turn, looked just as surprised as she was. Grace slowly lifted her hand to touch her lips before she turned around, her back to Logan, so that he couldn't see just how shocked and somewhat worried she was.

"Grace…I…I didn't mean…" Logan said. Grace suddenly gasped and Logan saw her arms move, her upper arms squeezing her body. "Grace?" She fell to her knees, groaning. Logan frowned and knelt behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes trailed down her arm to her hands…

And then he froze at what he saw. Grace's hands were held out in front of her and her wrists seemed to be stuck together as if she was handcuffed. What really made Logan freeze was the glowing bands encircling her wrists. Grace whimpered and the glowing seemed to increase as her head dropped so that her chin hit her chest. Logan had seen quite a few things but this wasn't one of them. This, he wasn't prepared for.

"Storm? What is it?" Rogue asked when Ororo stayed frozen for a while.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" The man in the doorway asked. Rogue's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Ororo stepped to the side and the person walked inside. Everyone stared at him.

"Scott?" Ororo said, finally.

"Yeah." Scott said, looking at her. Next second Ororo had thrown her arms around him and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead." Rogue said.

"Dead?" Scott said.

"We thought Jean had killed you." Ororo said.

"I…I don't know what happened." Scott said. "All I know is that…" There was a yell and everyone's heads turned to the room that Logan and Grace had gone into.

"Blue boy get in here!!" Logan yelled. Kurt disappeared from the crowd. He popped up a few feet from Logan and Grace and gasped. There was no lights turned on in that room but he could see both of them from the glow created by the red bands.

"It wasn't this bad before…" Kurt said, then trailed off.

"This has happened before?" Logan asked, just as Grace started whimpering again. The rest of the group ran into the room and Ororo flicked on the lights.

"Oh my god, what's happening to her?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know." Logan said. At that moment the bands seemed to glow more and Grace groaned and twisted as if trying to get away from something.

"Can you stop it?" Rogue asked, looking at Kurt.

"I've only seen this once." Kurt said. "I couldn't do anything, she wouldn't let me touch her." He looked at Logan's hands which seemed to be firmly placed on Grace's shoulders but moved a bit as if trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"This must be how she got the scars." Hank said.

"Grace…" Kurt said, crouching in front of her. Grace looked up at him. "You have to relax…everything will be alright."

"No, no, no, no…" Grace whined. "It won't…it can't…they're coming."

"Who?" Ororo asked. "Who's coming?"

"Logan…" Grace said, turning her head to look at him. He looked down at her. She looked at her wrists when she picked up the understanding on his face. "It's never…been this bad."

"We gotta put her out." Ororo said, looking at Hank. "This is too much."

"There's no time to get down to the med lab…" Hank said. Rogue cut him off by moving towards Grace, taking off her glove and touching the girl's face. Both of them winced and Grace fell unconscious within a few seconds. Rogue groaned and put her hands on her head.

"Dear god no wonder she's going though all of this." She said. "If I had this in my head I'd be that way too."

"What?" Scott asked for the first time. Logan stared at him, pretty much having just noticed him there.

"Mutant-mutant hunters." He said, finding his voice quickly. The bands around Grace's wrists began to fade until they were barely visible but still seemed to linger.

"Huh?" Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Peter all said.

"They're mutants…but they hate other mutants so they hunt them." Logan said, sounding very disgusted.

"They're the ones we saw at McDonald's." Rogue said, dropping her hands from her head and putting her glove back on. Logan shifted Grace so that she was across his legs and he had one arm around both shoulders. The other arm unconsciously went across her waist as her arms finally fell apart and one slid down to hit the floor.

"Why would they put this much effort into chasing down just one mutant?" Ororo asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Logan said.

"She killed one of them." Rogue said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Grace…she's…she's elemental." Rogue said. "She's kinda like you, Storm. Cept she's more…earthy. Which explains why she makes flowers grow. But she can like, make the ground shake, manipulate water and air…"

"That explains the little tornado kind of thing she did before I brought her here." Kurt said.

"Mmhmm…" Rogue said, nodding. "Since she has power over air…she can stop it from entering a person's body…"

"Suffocating them without even touching them." Hank said.

"Seems like." Rogue said. "God this stuffs gonna be in my head for hours." She rubbed at her temples.

"If you all know this…then why is she still here?" Scott asked. Everyone looked at him. "She's putting every one of us and all the students at risk. If there are people after her then they're after us as well for as long as she stays here."

"They already know me, Rogue and Ice boy are mutants so they might just be tracking us down as well." Logan said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he observed Scott, especially the glasses. He knew that the man had a couple of pairs but the majority were at the institute and the only pair that really wasn't, Jean destroyed when Logan tried to get her to talk to him. So how did he get his glasses back? Grace shifted slightly and he looked down at her.

"Maybe…you could run some more tests, Hank?" Ororo asked, slowly taking her eyes off of Logan and returning them to Hank.

"I've run enough tests on her to make her feel like a lab rat." Hank said.

"There's gotta be something we can do…while they're still glowing." Ororo said, looking down at Grace's wrists.

"I don't know of anything we can try." Hank said.

"We should probably put her to bed then." Logan said. He stood up with Grace in his arms. He left the room with Kurt.

"Who is she?" Scott asked.

"She's Grace…" Ororo said, not able to come up with a better answer.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Logan said, putting Grace on her bed. "Rogue didn't hold on too long but the pain could keep her out for longer."

"Will you watch her for me?" Kurt asked. Logan looked at him. "I think I might know of something that can help." Logan stared at him for a while.

"Don't be long then." He said. Kurt nodded and disappeared. Logan sat on the bed and looked around the room. There was a knock on the door and Rogue came in.

"Is she gonna be ok?" She asked.

"I think so." Logan said.

"Where'd Kurt go?" Rogue asked. Logan shrugged. "Logan…do you like Grace?"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Well Scott says that you like her…a lot." Rogue said.

"I…Rogue, I can't like her." Logan said.

"If you like someone then you like them." Rogue said. "You can't pick and choose, Logan. That's not how these things work."

"Well maybe that's how they should work." Logan said.

"It's ok to have feelings for her Logan." Rogue said. She walked over to him and, carefully, hugged him. "Forget a bunch of stuff and do what your heart tells you, as corny as that sounds."

"Maybe you should follow that same advice." Logan said, grinning. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Logan looked at Grace. The glowing around her wrists had faded finally. He couldn't figure out why they flared up so strongly once the whole X-men bunch came into the room. Everyone that came in was with her when they talked with Magneto and nothing happened then, so why now?

He froze as he suddenly realized something. Not everyone…Scott wasn't with them. Was there something about him that did it? Logan couldn't figure it out. He had thought Scott was dead but…thinking a bit logically…it might have been possible that he wasn't. Afterall, when Logan and Ororo went looking, they stopped once they found Jean and didn't really look very far.

"What are we gonna do?" Logan muttered. He looked at Grace and brushed hair off her face. Either way, he was going to keep one eye on her and one on Scott, Magneto and Pyro as much as possible.


	8. Battle Plan

**Battle Plan**

God, I suck. Sorry for the month long delay. I feel so bad because I had requests to update my Fantastic 4 stories and then I basically completely forget about this one. But now I finally have it going again!!!

* * *

Grace was still asleep by the time Magneto and Pyro returned. Kurt was still gone and Logan didn't feel right, leaving Grace alone, but he did anyways. He felt sure that the meeting wouldn't take long and he could be back up there before she awoke. He was filled in on everything talked about the previous night after he had brought Grace to her room. Scott still didn't feel as if it was safe to have Grace around but he agreed that they had to protect her now. 

"Do we have any kind of plan?" Logan asked, sitting down at the table with the others.

"No…and we…" Ororo said, pointing at the X-men. "Have been thinking all night."

"Explains why the kids look dead." Logan said. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue all glared at him. Peter didn't even bother with retaliation. The only one not sitting was Warren.

"I know we have had our differences but this is something we must work together for if we hope to save our kind." Magneto said.

"Excuse us for not trusting you two as much as you might have hoped." Ororo said.

"Yeah…we know how trustworthy John is." Rogue said. Pyro faked a hurt expression before crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair and smirking. Rogue looked at him disgusted.

"Logan…" Ororo said. Logan, who had barely been paying attention, snapped his eyes over to her. "You've had…some sort of experience with this kind of thing. What do you think?"

"I don't know…mutant-mutant hunters out there with god only knows what strengths at their back." Logan said.

"The girl would know." Magneto said.

"The girl is asleep." Logan said. "And we're leaving her that way." Rogue raised an eyebrow at Logan's protective behaviour but said nothing. "If they're mutants then we know that they won't be easy to take down. For all we know they could have people who are damn near invincible."

"Maybe we should wake Grace and ask her." Scott said.

"No." Rogue said, saving Logan from a possible outburst. "It's best to leave her be for now."

"You have her memories in your head…can't you tell us something that'll help?" Bobby asked. Rogue closed her eyes to think. Everyone had their eyes on her.

"I think…the one she killed…did the…the…" Rogue said, opening her eyes. She put her wrists together, hoping that would help. "Wrist thing to her."

"Guessing the guy has some wicked hexing powers then." John said. The X-men sighed. They all sat silently, no one really sure of what to do. Logan got fed up and rose. Everyone watched as he left them.

"Mr. Logan." He stopped as one of the students approached him. "What's going on?"

"Don't know, kid." Logan said. "Just be prepared for just about anything, alright?"

"Yes sir." The student said. Logan nodded and continued on his way. He stopped as he heard talking coming from Grace and Kurt's room. It was very quiet but he knew it was Grace's voice. He walked up to the door, knocked once then opened it. Grace was sitting in the middle of her bed with the blankets bunched at her waist, covering her legs as they were pulled up to her body. In front of her, Kurt sat with his legs crossed. Both of them looked at Logan as he walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan asked. Grace shook her head.

"Just making sure she's ok." Kurt said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Logan asked. Kurt sighed and shook his head. "How you feeling, Grace?"

"Tired." Grace said. Logan was sure that she didn't mean physically tired. He wasn't, however, sure if she meant mentally or emotionally tired. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her, his hand coming to rest on her back. Kurt didn't miss that…or even the fact that Grace shifted slightly closer to him. "What are they talking about down there?"

"Trying to figure out a battle plan most likely." Logan said. Grace groaned and slid sideways to lean against Logan. His hand moved from her back to her opposite shoulder. "Grace, I know this is hard…but we need your help."

"With what?" Grace asked.

"You have to tell us what they can do." Logan said. Grace instantly froze up and Logan tightened his hold on her just as she started to try and get away from him. "Grace…"

"Just let her go." Kurt said. Logan reluctantly released her and Grace scrambled off the bed.

"You want to know what they can do?" Grace asked. Neither Logan nor Kurt could figure out if she was angry or scared from the look on her face. "They can do everything. They…" She stopped and stared at the bed. Due to the short sleeved shirt she had on, Logan could see that the bands around her wrists were flickering. It didn't seem to be enough to lock her arms together but it did seem to be enough to hurt her. An involuntary shiver ran up Grace's spine and a few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Logan and Kurt looked at each other before Logan got up to answer it.

"We need her to talk." Scott said from the other side. "None of us have any idea what we're up against except her." There was a flash and everyone looked at the window at the sudden thunder storm that had started. Kurt took hold of Grace's hand and, following Scott and Logan, led her down to where everyone else was.

Rogue kept her eye on Grace as the other girl looked as if she could bolt at any moment. She didn't sit, just stood close by the door, which gave Rogue the initial idea of her running away. Sure enough, she was barely even there for five minutes before Rogue watched her slip away. She got up and didn't even bother to tell anyone, even though she knew they were all watching her. Rogue left as well, following after Grace. Bobby and Pyro followed after them as well. Logan and Kurt would have followed but Ororo made them stay, claiming that Rogue and Bobby could keep Grace just as safe as either of them could.

"Grace, hey, wait up!" Rogue said. Grace slowed down but didn't stop. "Wow you walk fast." Bobby came up on Grace's other side and Pyro came up next to Bobby.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going away." Grace said. "I don't know where you guys are going." She pushed open the doors and walked out into the rain.

"Well…we're gonna go with you…keep you out of the…troubles." Rogue said. Grace didn't say anything. They didn't leave the school's property so Rogue relaxed a bit.

"You guys really don't change do you?" Pyro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.

"Just means that when there's problems, you'd rather run away." Pyro said. "Or in your case…follow your girlfriend away."

"We don't run away from problems, John." Bobby said.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet on that?" Pyro asked. "You guys are always playing the safe way out. Doing what you're told."

"You've missed quite a bit in the last while then." Rogue said.

"Oh, breaking rules are we?" Pyro asked.

"Do you ever shut up?" Grace asked. Rogue and Bobby looked at her. She had never been like that before.

"Thought you were a scared little girl." Pyro said.

"I'm getting over it." Grace said, just before punching Pyro and heading back inside.

"Wow." Bobby said. Rogue decided against going after Grace since she had already gotten into the school.

Logan picked up on Grace's scent rather quickly as she came inside. He left the table and followed it. After a while he came across wet footprints and followed those as well to her room. The door was open a bit so he just walked in…and found Grace throwing things into a bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…where are we going?" Logan asked. Grace stopped and looked at him.

"I have to leave." She said.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to." Logan said. Grace shook her head and went back to throwing stuff into the bag. Logan leaned against the doorway. "You wanna tell me why?"

"Why what?" Grace asked.

"Why you suddenly want to leave." Logan said.

"It was a mistake to let Kurt bring me here." Grace said. "I'm putting everyone in danger and…"

"You think leaving now is going to change anything?" Logan asked. "They probably know you're here and since they know about…"

"They want me." Grace said. "I leave and they'll probably forget about you guys."

"For how long, Grace?" Logan asked. She ignored him. "Grace…" She closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Logan straightened in the doorway. "Don't do this."

"You can't stop me." Grace said, trying and failing to push past Logan. "Move."

"No." Logan said. "You can't leave." Grace laughed and turned her back to him. "I mean it Grace." She just laughed more but it sounded harsh as she threw the bag back onto the bed.

"You know what. For my whole life people have telling me what I can and can't do." Grace said, spinning around to face Logan with a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. "Telling me who I am and what I'm not. Telling me that I'm not worth it." She marched up to Logan. "And now, after everything you've said to me, you're telling me the same." She looked at him, as if daring him to argue. "So why don't you sing me a new tune, Logan. How about trying something different."

"I've tried asking." Logan said. "You refuse to listen." Grace looked away. "I want you to stay here Grace."

"You can't always get what you want." Grace said.

"Obviously not." Logan said.

"Get out of my way, Logan." Grace said.

"How about you make me?" Logan asked.

"Remember what I did to you yesterday?" Grace asked. "I can still do it now."

"Like I said…" Logan said. "Make me." Grace glared at him. It was almost an instantaneous thing as she reached up, grabbed his head, and kissed him. Logan was quick to react as his hands shot forward and roughly grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him, growling into the kiss. Grace managed to pull Logan out of the doorway and kicked the door closed just before he turned them around and pressed her against it. Grace made a noise as he lifted her up so that their heads were roughly at the same height. She groaned when Logan pressed his body harder against hers and she realized just what that argument did to him. She also realized something very important as Logan's hands toyed with the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up over her head, only breaking the kiss to do so before his lips resumed the bruising action.

"What…what were we fighting about?" Grace asked, managing to pull her head back.

"We were fighting?" Logan asked, descending on her neck. He pulled her away from the door and down onto the bed, pushing the bag out of the way. Grace easily got frustrated with his shirt and Logan just chuckled before quickly taking it off to save it from being ripped. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Less talk more kiss." Grace said, kissing him roughly again.

They never really got to any sex. Grace put too much energy into making-out with Logan and he kind of did the same. They agreed to a stop and Grace fell asleep after lying there with him for a while. Logan soon drifted off after her…and Grace woke up as soon as she felt his breathing even out. She carefully got off the bed and looked at him. She knew exactly what they had been fighting about but she wanted to make him think that she had forgotten so that she could get him to this point where he was asleep.

"I'm gonna miss you, Logan." Grace whispered, barely loud enough for herself to hear. She didn't even bother with getting her bag. The more time she had between now and when Logan actually figured out that she had left completely…the better. Logan was really her biggest obstacle so tiring him out was the only way she could think of to get around him. Everyone else was a lot easier to get past…even Kurt.

As she finally managed to get past the gates of the institute, with it still raining outside, she looked back at the building and, for the first time since formatting her plan, felt as if she was doing the wrong thing. Grace wasn't given enough time to think about it however because soon after her uncertainty set in, rough hands grabbed her, going around her waist and over her mouth.

"Why hello my dear…how nice to see you again."

* * *

Now be honest…how many of you actually thought I was gonna make Grace and Logan have sex??? Lol…I didn't even plan for them to. I just planned for Grace to knock Logan out but couldn't figure out a believable way to do it. 


	9. It has Begun

**It has Begun**

Depending on my mood when I write some parts of this…they might be a little gruesome but I'll try to make it not so bad.

* * *

Logan fought against waking up. He was too peaceful in his sleep to want to face the world. At least…he was until he moved his arm and found that he was alone in the bed. He was fully awake in an instant as he sat up and looked around the room. It was empty. He got of and looked in the bathroom. Just as empty. He would have been fine…he would have been relaxed…of not for the fact that Grace's scent was weak in the room, proving that she had been gone a lot longer then maybe just a few minutes.

"GODDAMNIT!!!" Logan yelled, marching out of the room and taking the quickest way to the front doors, all the while sniffing at the air as he tried to pick up on where she could have gone. People called after him but he ignored them as he pushed open the doors and walked outside. The rain had long since stopped but the grass was still soaked as he marched across it to the gates.

"Logan!" Rogue called, grabbing at his arm with a gloved hand. He stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"She's gone!" Logan said. Rogue blinked, confused. "Grace."

"What? Where did she go?" Rogue asked.

"I don't…" Logan started then looked back at the school where the X-men were standing along with Magneto and Pyro. His eyes zeroed in on Kurt as he returned back to the door, grabbed hold of the blue and pushed him into the wall. "Where the hell is she?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Ororo asked.

"He knows where Grace is." Logan said.

"I don't!" Kurt said. "Honest, I swear."

"Then you knew that she was going to leave." Logan said. Kurt didn't say anything. "Why did you just let her go?"

"I promised I'd do what I can to help her." Kurt said. "And she told me…she said that helping her would make sure that no one knew she was leaving. I do not go back on my word, even if it pains me to keep it." Logan closed his eyes as he forced himself to calm down from the frenzy he was in. He never managed it because the ground started shaking violently.

"What's happening?!" Rogue asked. Logan let go of Kurt and looked around. The yard was suddenly filled with people.

"Time to put whatever plan you lot came up with into action." Logan said. He turned to the younger bunch of the group. "Start rounding up the kids and try to get them to safe spots but do not let anyone actually leave. Get them into tunnels but not away from the school." Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Peter nodded before running into the school to do as they were told. "Wings…" Warren looked at him. "Help them out."

"Ok." Warren said, following after the younger group.

"Now?" John asked.

"Fine, now." Ororo said. John chuckled and threw fire at the people coming up in front of them. One of them jumped in front and shot fire right back at them. "Ok…that's not working…spread out." They all took off in different directions as the crowd of people swarmed in on them. Logan's claws extended as he ran at the swarm and hacked his way through them. Ororo rose into the air and was shocked as one of the bad guys did the same. She got over it and they went at each other.

"Hey Scott!" Logan called. "How about one last fight, for old times sakes?"

"You read my mind." Scott said removing his glasses and shooting beams at people.

"Come on, come on." Rogue said, dragging some kids out of bed.

"Why is the ground shaking?" One of them asked.

"Because we're getting attacked again now come on!" Rogue said. She pushed the kids out into the hall and looked up to see black clad people come at them. "Hey you." One of the kids looked at her. "You're good with trees right?" They nodded. Rogue took off a glove. "Just a quick zap then go after the others." Carefully, the kid touched her hand then pulled away after a second. Rogue pushed them with her gloved hand then looked out the window at the trees.

Branches broke in through the windows and grabbed at the people, yanking them back out to do god only knows what to them.

"Alright, alright, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Bobby said, herding kids down the hall. Rogue put her glove back on and followed with them.

Logan got thrown into the school and instead of returning to the fight with the people outside, he shoved some kids into a hiding spot and ran in the opposite direction of the running ones. He found a few more of the black clad people terrorizing the kids on the inside.

"Hey bub…" Logan said, grabbing one and turning them around. "Hasn't anyone told you not to mess with kids?" He stabbed the man then stepped back. Logan's eyes widened as he watched the wounds heal over. "What the hell?" He grabbed the mask over the man's face and ripped it off to find that he was staring right back at himself.

"Hey bub…" the other Logan said. "Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" A fist came straight at Logan's face but he came to his senses right on time and dodged it.

Ororo and her opponent went crashing through a window and the kids running around them screamed.

"Go!! Hurry!!" Ororo said, creating a light wind to push them all along and away from her fight. She shot her opponent away from the kids and then proceeded to usher them down the hall, leaving it deserted.

"Hey!" Ororo spun around to face the black clad adversary. The other person yanked off their mask and Ororo's eyes widened at herself. She had been fighting herself this whole time?

"Who are you?" Ororo asked.

"I'm you…bitch." The other Ororo said, shooting lightning at the real one, sending her flying through another window. "Just better." The copy flew out after the real one.

Logan's fight had been brought up onto the roof somehow. The four sets of claws slashing against each other like swords.

"Don't you ever…give up?" Logan asked.

"Do you?" The copy asked.

"No." Logan said.

"Then there you have it." The copy said, digging his claws into Logan's arm. The real one growled and shoved the copy away. His arm healed quickly and the fight was back on.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"Like I'll tell you." The copy said, smirking.

Grace groaned and rolled her head onto her shoulder before lifting it up and opening her eyes. She looked up at her arms chained above her head, making her body form a 'y'. She coughed and shook her head.

"Well, well, well…the captive finally awakens." Grace looked up at the man walking towards her. She instantly stopped moving at all, her breathing coming to a halt as she stared fearfully at the man. "What? No hey, hi, hello? Where are your manners young lady?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "After all…we want you to die with some pride." He punched her in the stomach. Grace whimpered and would have doubled over if it weren't for the position she was in. "Now come on…say hello."

"Hello…father." Grace managed to say.

"Good girl." Her father said, patting her cheek. "Now…let's have some fun before our guest is bound to show up."

"Guest?" Grace asked.

"I believe you know him well by now my darling daughter." Her father said. "After all…he did come so very close to fucking you a few hours ago." Grace stared at him before her eyes widened more then they did when her father made his appearance.

"He wouldn't…" She said.

"Oh I think he will come, my dear." Her father said. "I mean…he's oh so very attached to you. He's already killed about twelve or fifteen of my men just because of you." Grace closed her eyes. "Now…what do you say to that? Give him quite the show when he finally arrives."

"If he does…he will kill you." Grace said.

"Oh I have no doubt of that…I mean…if he manages to escape then by all rights, someone that strong can do just about anything then." Her father said. "But I plan on having my fun long before then." He pulled out a knife. "Let's begin."

* * *

Stopping it there. I decided against gruesome stuff. I started writing a bit but then I started feeling sick so I deleted it and changed it. Wow…I am going to make such heartache. 


	10. Revolution

**Revolution**

Yay I'm pretty much done with having to take things from the trailer!! There's like two more things in there that I need to use but I don't have those planned for a while.

* * *

What was that feeling? It went along with suffering…distress…torment. It could be a slight annoyance, or it could bring entire cities to their knees.

Pain…that was it. That's what she felt coursing through her body. She kept her eyes on the ground, somewhat fascinated by the red puddle that was slowly getting bigger underneath her. Shallow cuts…that' all he did to her. He didn't want her to go unconscious from blood loss…yet. But he did want her to suffer. Her body bleed from different cuts and, even though she knew she was in pain, she was coasting towards numbness.

"I must say, that man is taking his time in bringing yours here." Grace lifted her head to look at her father where he sat comfortably on a chair, turning the knife as it balanced on its point on a table. If she didn't know he had talked to her, she would have been sure that his entire attention was on the knife.

"Maybe mine is smart enough not to fall for anything." Grace said.

"Oh I doubt that." Her father said, chuckling. Grace groaned and looked back down at the floor.

"Ok, this is starting to get annoying." Logan said, dodging his copy's claws. Just then, the copy was knocked away and Logan raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Thought you could use a hand." Scott said. Logan nodded slightly then looked at the copy. "Turns out they're robots."

"I see that." Logan said, watching the sparks shoot out from the back. "Those are some damn good robots though."

"I found out where she is." Scott said. Logan's head snapped around to look at him. He honestly couldn't believe that he had been fighting himself for almost an hour and got nothing and…he wasn't quite sure who or what Scott was fighting but he managed to get information.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but I think we should go now if you wanna save her." Scott said. They got off the roof and re-entered the school. All over the place there were people fighting. The students were fighting!! Instead of running like Logan has seen them do quite a few times, it was as if they had had enough of what was going on. "I guess they can handle things in here."

"Yeah." Logan said, looking outside to see a few airborne mutants fighting as well. "Let's go." They got outside and stole a couple of motorcycles from the invaders. Logan followed closely behind Scott.

"Aww, is the poor mutant tired." Ororo's copy taunted her. Ororo looked up as it stood over her. "Why fight it? There's no use. The girl is with him now and his plan is working."

"What plan?" Ororo asked.

"Did she honestly not tell you lot a single thing?" The copy asked. "He wants her dead but he wants to destroy someone else in the doing. Cyke was made for just that purpose, to lure them in."

"Them?" Ororo muttered. Her eyes widened. "Logan." The truth of it all came in. Scott was dead…truly. He was just one of these copies. Ororo kicked the copy away then threw her hands out, shooting lightning bolts from them. The copy didn't get a chance to dodge like before. It was hit with bolt after bolt after bolt. Ororo stopped after a while and stood over it. The skin was melted revealing metal work. "They're robots!" She leaned in closer to look at the engraving on the plate that was fastened to the forehead. The names she read off it made her gasp as she realised just what was going on.

_Stryker & Somerstone bots._

"Why him?" Grace asked, softly. Her father looked up at her. "Why Logan?"

"So now she asks the question and all truths will be revealed." Her father said. "My dear child…remember my partner, William?"

"Vaguely." Grace muttered, her face contorting in disgust.

"Remember his experiments with the metal?" Her father asked. Grace was silent for a while before nodding. "Well how do you think your, Logan was it, got his fancy claws?" He pushed a button and the four screens on one wall lit up with images and clips of Logan. "He killed William…left him alone to die. I'm just merely trying to return a few favours. Now…" He turned his eyes to one of the screens. Grace looked as well and saw herself talking with Logan in an alley. She remembered that, after the McDonald's incident she had bolted and Logan had tracked her down, offering apologies. "I know it is next to impossible to kill this man…but that doesn't mean I can't torture him."

"You're sick." Grace said.

"And whose fault might that be my dear?" Her father asked, suddenly angry. He had been calm so far and now he sounded angry. "Whose? Your mother's? Birthing you definitely leaves her at some fault. Maybe if you didn't have your 'problem' then this wouldn't be happening."

"My mother didn't knock herself up." Grace said. "Who the fuck screwed her?" She received a hard slap to the cheek for that.

"Where did this backbone come from?" Her father asked, calm once more. "Oh my…what have they done to you?" Grace wasn't facing him but he didn't care. He pressed the tip of the knife against her forehead and waited until she squeezed her eyes shut in pain and blood started to show before he dragged it down the side of her face. "Be careful my daughter…that backbone could make me lose patience and not want to wait." He stepped away from her and resumed his seat on the chair, watching the clips on the screens. "I think it's time to shut them off now." He reached over and pushed a button.

Ororo went around electrocuting all the different people attacking the students. She had to use quite a lot of energy for it because they didn't seem to want to short circuit easily. She was about to attack one more when all of the sudden everything seemed to freeze and each of the robots dropped to the ground.

"Storm!" Rogue called, running up to the teacher. "What just happened? They all stopped."

"I don't know." Ororo said. "We have to find Scott."

"Why, is he ok?" Rogue asked.

"It's not Scott…he's one of them." Ororo said.

"Oh no." Rogue said. "I…I saw him and Logan leave a while ago and…"

"This is not good." Ororo said. She grabbed one of the robots. "Alright, now we find Hank then." Rogue helped her carry the robot as they went in search of the furry blue man.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Logan asked, stopping the bike and climbing off as Scott started walking towards a dark, seemingly deserted building.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The other man replied.

"And how are you so sure?" Logan asked, slowly approaching him.

"Stop asking questions. The more time you waste doing that, the less time Grace has." Scott said. He started walking again but Logan grabbed him. Scott turned to face him.

"You don't care." Logan said. "You never showed any signs of actually wanting Grace around. You show up and then say we should get rid of her. What caused the change?"

"I don't know what you mean." Scott asked.

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Logan said. He swiftly stabbed Scott in the stomach and yanked his claws up through the man's torso. Scott barely flinched and he didn't even bleed. "You're just one of them."

"Give the man a prize!" Scott said, except it wasn't his voice. "Now that you finally figured it out…how about following him?"

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

"In time, in time, but there's someone here I think you would like to see." Scott said. He turned and started into the building. Logan had no choice but to follow.

Grace whined as the shackles around her wrists tightened.

"You to be in pain my dear. You look far too relaxed." Her father said. Grace groaned. "Now…let's have a bit of fun before he gets here."

* * *

Yeah I know, short chapter. The next one will be longer. 


	11. Fighting Grace

**Fighting Grace**

Yeah, her dad's an ass. Well it's time to find out her real name because remember, Grace is only the name Kurt gave her.

* * *

Logan had given up on the robotic Scott. The thing was leading him through doors that he was pretty sure they had already gone through. He had started off walking after losing the machine, pushing open every door he passed. He figured that if Grace was anywhere near, he'd smell her. As time dragged on, he went from walking to jogging.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, you don't know which door to knock." The voice came from numerous speakers on the walls. It was mocking Logan as he searched. Each step was quicker then the last until he found himself running down the halls, banging open doors. Grace's scent getting stronger as he made his way towards…he wasn't sure.

"Well my dear, lets open the window for him." Grace's father looked at her as she hung from the wall. Her head lifted her chest. Blood ran down her cheeks like tears. It spiralled down her arms from the shackles. Her shirt barely covered anymore, torn away and ripped to shreds and now covered in blood. The girl was amazing she still had blood in her as she dropped her head back down and gazed at the growing red puddle and the footsteps leading away from it. Her father's boots were covered in the blood that drained from her body from the various wounds. Her hands seemed to be the only things unharmed, hanging limply above the shackled. They didn't even look as if they belonged to her anymore.

Logan ran into a room…the scent of blood clouding most of his senses now. The room was dark. The only light came from the open door he had just entered and that didn't brighten anything up really. He was about to turn and leave when the sounds of motors reached his ears and the door slammed shut behind him. The wall in front of him lifted up to reveal a giant window. The first thing he saw was the red puddle as it spread towards the window. The second thing he saw was the footprints. The third and fourth things were a man whose back was turned and the opposite wall covered in monitors.

And then he saw Grace, cut up, bleeding, hanging limply from the wall. She looked…dead. But no, she couldn't be. There was no way she could be. Logan simply would not accept that.

"Grace!" He shouted, banging his fist on the glass. Her head moved, lifting slightly, but it seemed too weak to rise completely. God…was all that blood on the ground from her? How the hell was she still alive then?

"So…we meet." Reluctantly, Logan turned his eyes away from Grace and looked at the man who had turned around to face him. "Oh William spoke a great deal about you."

"William?" Logan asked, curiosity the winning emotion at the moment. Then it dawned on him. "Stryker…"

"Yes, Stryker…the man you killed." The man said. "Tell me, Wolverine, how does it feel, killing someone? What kind of a rush is it? I've heard it's quite spectacular but I've never actually done it myself."

"You just torture them." Logan said, looking back at Grace.

"How foolish of me, I should introduce myself." The man said, smiling. It reminded Logan of Grace somewhat, except hers was bright, cheery almost. This man's was dark…cold. "Matthew Somerstone and…well, I believe you've met my daughter already."

"What?" Logan asked.

"What was it you called her…Grace?" Somerstone asked. "That isn't her name, no matter what she's told you and your kind." He looked over at Grace. "Now my dear, be a good girl. Lift your head and look at him." With what seemed like much effort, Grace's head rose. The blood streaked down her face, over her eyes. "That's a good girl, Audrey."

"You sick twisted…" Logan growled.

"I wouldn't be calling me names if I were you." Somerstone said. He walked over to Grace and, using the flat side of the knife, lifted her head to keep it up. "The knife can easily turn and…oops." Grace winced slightly as the blade shifted and sliced a new cut under her chin. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…it's a shame when that happens."

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Oh there are so many things that I want." Somerstone said, dragging the knife away from his daughter's skin. "I would like money, a yacht, maybe some bikini clad models who are at my beck and call." Logan growled. "But what I really want…is a world where you freaks know your place."

"Freaks? Have you checked a mirror lately?" Logan said. "Who's the one taken immense pleasure by torturing his own child?"

"No child of mine would be a mutant!" Somerstone said. Grace's head was back down. "If I had known that's what she was, I never would have…" Logan's claws shot out. "What are you going to do? That glass is thick. It would take some time to get through and, sadly, poor little Audrey is running out of blood to keep herself alive for much longer." The red puddle had reached the window and was now running along the side of it. Logan banged the side of his fist against the glass a few times. A crack appeared. He looked down and noticed the blood seeping under the glass.

"I'm guessing Stryker's the one that came up with that controlling serum." Logan said.

"No, actually, I did." Somerstone said.

"Really? You don't seem like the type." Logan said. "Stryker seemed to be the one with all the brains."

"Wolverine you are highly mistaken." Somerstone said.

"Oh really? Prove it?" Logan asked. "Come on, why not show me that you were the brains of the whole outfit."

"If you insist." Somerstone said. He took out a remote and pushed a few buttons. The door behind Logan opened and the Scott robot stood there. "I created these. Stryker couldn't even begin to comprehend…"

"So what…it's a robot." Logan said.

"It fooled your whole bunch." Somerstone said.

"Well half the time they aren't the smartest pack of people." Logan said, glancing at Grace. He had to make his plan work fast. "How good of a robot is this thing?"

"I'll show you." Somerstone said. Logan just managed to jump out of the way as the robot shot an eyebeam at the glass, effectively blasting a hole into it, big enough to get through. The beam went straight towards Somerstone and he ducked as well as it hit the monitors. "You fool!!"

"Nah, actually, you're the fool." Logan said, going through the hole. He pulled his hand back and went to stab Somerstone but at the last second retracted his claws and punched the man in the head instead, knocking him out cold. "Let's see this little controller now." He took the remote from Somerstone's hand and broke it. The Scott robot crumpled to the floor. "Now that that's taken care of." He stepped through the puddle of blood and slashed at the shackles on Grace's wrists. She fell free and he grabbed at her before she hit the floor.

Logan carried her over to a table and lied her down on it. He was almost afraid to touch her now. Her chest hardly rose and the table top had gotten completely covered in blood already. Her eyes were closed. Logan looked her over and tried wiping some of the blood off her face. That just made her look worse. He couldn't think of anything to do. This wasn't like Rogue whom all he had to do was skin-to-skin contact. Grace couldn't absorb his healing powers…and even if she could, she couldn't heal her lack of blood, not from the amount of cuts she had received.

He didn't turn at the sound of pounding footsteps, or even when he heard his name being yelled. He kept his eyes on the barely breathing woman in front of him. There was a hand on his arm.

"Logan?" Rogue asked, quietly. He shook his head, his eyes firmly locked on Grace…or Audrey…or whatever the hell her name was. He couldn't think properly. This just seemed so much worse then Jean.

"I don't know what to do." Logan said, barely louder then a whisper. Rogue looked at him.

They returned to the institute and Rogue managed to keep Logan out of the med lab, saying that Hank needed space if he was going to get Grace to live. He seemed oddly reluctant to leave her but Rogue dragged him along outside.

"Tell me the truth now." She said. "You like her…a lot." Logan closed his eyes then, after a few seconds of silence, nodded. "Logan she's gonna be ok."

"Did you see all that blood? That was from her." Logan said. "Her alone." Rogue's face paled slightly. "Her father's some sick twisted crackpot and…"

"He's dead." Rogue said. Logan looked at her. "He's not going to be coming back to try and get Grace again or anything else."

"Her name's Audrey." Logan said, not able to picture that name on the girl laying three quarters of the way to death a few levels below him. "It doesn't suit though."

"No." Rogue said. "I think Kurt was right, choosing the name Grace for her." She put her hand on Logan's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "She's going to be ok." With that, she walked back inside.

* * *

Ok the next chapter is the last one so I hope you people enjoyed this story. 


	12. It's Just That Way

**It's Just That Way**

I enjoyed writing this story. It was fun to do and there's not too much to put past this point so that's why I'm ending it.

And just so you know, I thought this would be funny to write it this way.

* * *

It had been months…maybe five. He didn't quite to listen to all the others about the date and god knew he forgot whenever she told him. He stood in the yard, looking down at the graves they had created, two of which were just monuments. His eyes spent time on all of them, lingering on Xavier's more then the others. He couldn't stay out too much longer. He was expected inside soon. With a somewhat satisfied sigh, Logan walked back into the school. The students greeted him tentively, his nerves had been slightly on end lately. He stood in the elevator, going down. When the doors slid open he walked out in the silver hallway and towards the room that he was needed in.

"Gosh, could you have taken any longer?" Rogue asked, meeting him outside. "Ororo says that the whole thing is gonna fall if they had to wait more."

"I was paying respects, lay off." Logan said. Rogue crossed her arms, burn marks were evident on her bare hands and Logan was pretty sure the young woman in front of him probably could feel her fingertips anymore. It seemed to be worth it though as Rogue smiled up at him.

"Well go on then." She said, nodding at the door as it slid open.

"Finally!" Ororo said, standing on the other side. Logan shrugged and followed her into the room.

Yep, definitely had been five months. Ororo's hair had grown longer, almost back to the length it was at when he first met her. It looked good.

"So how's everything?" Logan asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Apart from the near disaster we've been trying avoid…it seems to be good." Ororo said. She put a hand on her stomach. "Kinda making me sick though, you know?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

"But it all seems to be working fairly well." Ororo said. Logan nodded. It all had been working really well. Once they found out the problem, Hank set about quickly to fix it and his remedy seemed to be working, although it was a pain filled day every month to keep it working.

"So it's…" Logan said.

"Doing fine." Ororo said. "You can go in there you know." She nodded through the closed door to the left of them. "It's not like she'll bite your head off. Although she may yell as to why you're late but you'll heal from anything she throws at you."

"Gee, thanks." Logan said. Ororo smiled. Logan sighed and walked over to the door, which opened in front of him. He walked into the room and instantly ducked as something breakable flew past his head and shattered as it hit the now closed door behind him.

"About time!" The female in the room said. "I knew I should have gotten the trees to…"

"What have I told you?" Hank said, trying to calm the young woman.

"That using my powers will get Logan to get his ass down here quicker." Was the reply.

"Well…yes…but it will also result in…" Hank said. The girl sighed as he looked at her expectantly.

"Possibly harming it, yeah, I know." She said.

"Don't want that now." Logan said, crossing the room. "I'm not that late." He brushed her dark hair from the girl's face, his thumb running over the only scar still present there. It was light, not really noticeable from a certain distance. It ran from her forehead, across her eyebrow, over her eyelid and stopped at her cheek.

"Being 'not that late' would have required you to show up ten minutes ago." She said, slapping Logan's hand away from her face.

"Kinda hard to say but I think I liked you better when you were quiet." Logan said, smirking as she glared at him. She yelped and jumped as Hank stabbed her with yet another needle. She looked at Logan. "Don't give me that look. You were the one that was all for this procedure."

"Yeah but it makes me feel all…lab rat-ish." She said.

"Hey, you wanna keep your body from turning around and killing baby, you gotta go through it Grace." Logan said. She stuck her tongue out at him as she crossed her arms somewhat protectively over her rounded stomach. "Still got…at least four more of these days to go."

"You are so not making me feel better." Grace said. Logan just grinned at her.

"Ok…we got one more needle now to go through." Hank said. "And then there's just the ultrasound to make sure everything's alright and you'll be good to go."

"Guess I am pretty late." Logan said. He had completely missed three of the five needles that Grace had to endure. So much for keeping the promise of being with her through all of it. He did intend to keep the promise of being with her in a few months though.

"Tell me again why I agreed." Grace said.

"Because…Audrey…" Logan said, quietly. Only he and Rouge knew that was actually her name. Rogue didn't even use it but Logan did on the occasion, just to annoy her. "We figured out that it would be more painful for you to endure your body and powers turning against baby and trying to kill it."

"Right." Grace said, slowly. "Now I remember…ah!" She glared at Hank as he withdrew the last needle from her. She looked at Logan. "I so blame you for all of this. You and your…idea to celebrate the discovery that I was going to live."

"Uh…who was the one that started it?" Logan asked.

"That may be but you were the one who wasn't content with stopping." Grace said.

"Well…you were the one that told me to keep going." Logan said.

"Yeah well…you were the one that…that…didn't have a condom." Grace said.

"You were the one that, and I quote, needed me right then and there." Logan said. Grace's eyes narrowed dangerously. Logan actually felt a bit afraid of her and stepped back away from her. Hank had his back to them. He had heard this argument so many times already that he could actually mouth along with the two, exactly what they were saying when they were saying it. He did it all with a smile on his face. As he turned back around, Logan was shaking his hand to get the fire off it. He finally managed it and the burn slowly healed.

"Grace." Hank said.

"What? He should know better by now." Grace said. She wiggled uncomfortably all through the ultrasound and then pulled her shirt back on finally and left the med lab with Logan. Ororo and Rogue were gone by then. "So…all is good in happy baby land inside me now." She looked down at her stomach, running a hand over it.

"Uh huh." Logan said.

"You aren't sounding enthusiastic about it today." Grace said.

"Today's just a tiring day considering this is the fifth time you burned the flesh off my hand today." Logan said. Grace just shrugged. "You know you shouldn't be doing that."

"Ok you honestly can't believe that I'll willingly stop using my mutation." Grace said. Logan shook his head. "Exactly. Everything's fine and I'm only going through the normally pregnancy crap now. No more completely terrible pains that make me want to freeze myself completely so I don't have to feel it."

Logan still remembered the day he had woken to Grace curled up in extreme pain. It was three months ago and he could have sworn that he had accidentally stabbed her for the way she had been acting. It was a painful sight, seeing her in that much pain. Then to find out she was pregnant was a completely different shock. To find out that, because of her powers clashing with the possible powers of the baby, her body was turning against the fetus and had tried to kill it.

He was whacked upside the head, bringing him back to the present and the girl standing next to him, her hand unfreezing

"You didn't have to do that." Logan said.

"I yelled at you." Grace said. "You didn't answer…so I did have to."

"You just did it to bug me." Logan said. Grace didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what you did…Audrey."

"Ok that's twice now!" Grace said. "In one day!"

"What?" Logan asked, innocently.

"Calling me…you-know-what." Grace said.

"Oh you mean Audrey?" Logan asked.

"You're on mighty thin ice." Grace said, pushing open the door to his room which was now hers as well.

"Why?" Logan asked, deciding to really bug her now.

"You know why." Grace said, glaring at him. Logan positioned himself between her and the bed, his back to the bed, knowing exactly how this was going to turn out.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Aud…" Logan said.

"Don't you dare!" Grace interrupted. Logan didn't continue. "Good now then…"

"Audrey." Logan said.

"That's it." Grace said, forcing Logan back onto the bed with a strong wind. She climbed over on top of him before she finally understood what he was doing. Since it had been just a bit too easy to knock him over. "Oh you sneaky little bugger!"

"That I am." Logan said, smiling. "Now that we're in a familiar position, I suggest we take advantage of our alone time." Grace smirked before she used another wind to close the door.

_**The End**_

* * *

I had fun writing this whole story and this chapter. I know I made Logan pretty out of character here but it was funny to write it like this. 


End file.
